


I Still Need You

by HitsugiNerd



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Censored, F/M, Forbidden Romance, Heavily Michael and OC focused.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 05:03:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4551567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HitsugiNerd/pseuds/HitsugiNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cierra Robinson was a woman with a mission. A mission to ruin the life of her ex, Michael Townley. Her job as FIB certainly helped her track him down... but once she realized his misery... her emotions started to become erratic. Her feelings for Michael is flooding back to her and her new life might just revolved around him again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Deserve It.

“You messed up big time pal!” she screamed at the top of her lungs. She paced around their apartment, that they shared for 2 years.  
“What was I supposed to do?! Let her just live with my kid in her?!” he yelled back.  
“How about not screwing her in the first place, Michael!” she yelled at him, shoving him as she said his name. “You were supposed to marry me! Not her! I was willing to overlook all the crap that you do behind my back!” she said, going to their room.   
Michael followed behind her, “What are you doing? Can’t we work something out?” he asked.   
“No, you are completely and utterly a disgrace to me! I gave you everything that I had. I could lose my job knowing some of the things I do!” she screamed throwing a bag at him. “There, that’s all your clothes!” she shouted.  
“Baby, listen to me. I was scared, I made a huge mistake that night. When I proposed to you, I started to have second thoughts! I was going to give up a lot for you! Give up the criminal way! Go straight! I was scared… so I…”  
“You screwed a stripper, yeah, real romantic, Michael.” She said folding her arms.  
“Listen baby, I made a huge mistake! I would take it all back if I could!” Michael said defensively.  
“If you could huh? ! More like, if you could get away with it, you’d do it again! Nice to know you got your priorities straight!” she tossed the teddy bear he had gotten her for her birthday that year.   
“Look, I told you, I was going to give up the life. Just so that we could be happy. Right now, I have to, or I’ll be in deep trouble!” Michael said with his arms up defensively.  
“That’s the problem Michael… you only change when you mess up, you never change when you are expected to! Take responsibility Michael, and grow up!” she tossed his jacket in his face.  
“Cierra! Please! I can change!” Michael pleaded her.  
“It’s too late, Michael Townley… you can take your hooker and just go. I won’t be here when you come back!” she glared at him, her green eyes piercing his blue eyes. “It’s over, you can go be the responsible person, you could never be with me.” She looked down, fighting back the tears.  
“What do you mean you won’t be here…?” Michael asked her.  
“I’ll be in Liberty City starting on Friday.” She looked away from him. A soft guilt rising over her.   
“What? And you failed to tell me about this?” Michael asked, offended at the notion.  
“It was going to be a surprise, I was going to have us move there after your big heist. After you turned in your buddies, I figured we’d be able to live a better life there. I hear the movie industry is just starting there. You always spoke about producing movies.” She said with a sad smile.  
“You were… willing to run with me?” Michael asked her, his eyes filled with complete guilt this time.  
“That’s right. I got a job offer in Liberty City too. I was finally going to be a big shot detective. I figured it was the perfect plan. But now… you’re not a part of it. You have a kid to take care of now… funny, I always thought that you would end up knocking me up first.” She said in a sad but amused snort.  
“You… were really willing to walk through hell and back, huh?” Michael looked down at the tiled floor. His eyes glued to her engagement ring, that she seemed to fail to take off. He looked at his too, and held it close to his heart. “I really did mess up… I could have had it all… but instead, I ruined our life together. I understand, if you never want to speak to me.” Michael said. He looked up at her one last time, the tears finally reaching her cheeks. “Take care, alright? If you do find someone else, tell them to take care of you, or I’ll murder them personally.” He smiled briefly. But lost it as he turned around and walked away.  
“I hope that guilt haunts you for the rest of your life, Michael Townely. I hope you realize what you have just lost…” Cierra turned around, closing the door behind her, she stared at her engagement ring, the one thing Michael bought with clean money… he said, It was his first honest purchase. She sat on the ground and broke down, letting her tears pour over her as she sank to the ground, letting go of what little respect she had left for Michael, and letting go of the tremendous space he had in her heart.

Chapter 1: I Deserve it…  
Twenty Two years later….  
Michael was on his lawn chair, same spot, usual Sunday afternoon. His kids screaming inside, his wife pacing back and forth, screaming at both of them to stop. He sighed, his eyes look up at the sky through his sunglasses. “Why God… why me…” he groaned, sipping on his bourbon, and closing his eyes again. “I hate families…” he said to himself.  
He heard footsteps approach him from the back door, his house eerily silent. He opened his eyes briefly and looked up at the figure before him, “Amanda…? Is that you?” the sun blurred in his eyes, so it took him a second to focus on who it was. “No way…” he looked up at a woman, with auburn hair, green eyes and an expression that could kill anyone. Her business suit, made her look official, like she was about to place an arrest. He smiled briefly, “So, you came back for me, I’m sorry to say, but I’m already taken baby.” He said with a snort.  
“So, you hate families… looks like your mistakes are catching up to you…” the woman said sitting down at the chair next to him. “Ah… you saw my family huh? And heard what I said… Great…” he said pulling his sunglasses over his head, turning his head back towards his family, his wife looking at him in disgust… his son giving him a thumbs up. “I guess my wife thinks you are a hooker for me… or something.” He said annoyed. “She really needs to get off my back.”  
“I don’t think she’s on it enough… you seem to have free reign on who you screw these days. I hope you use a condom.” She said annoyed. Michael shook his head, “Why are you even here, Cierra? I thought you left for good…” he said lounging back in his seat.   
“I did… but now I’m back. I got a special case I got to follow. I’m keeping an eye on someone. Making sure they don’t cause any havoc” she said with a serious expression.  
“Hah… I can guess who that is…” he looked at her, with his piercing blue eyes that seemed to shoot arrows through her heart, “Admit it, you missed me…” he said with a smile stretched across his face.  
“Why would I miss you, Michael…? De Santa is it? Figures you’d choose a yuppie name.” she folded her arms. “I am on the job. Just so happens, you are my job. So let’s just make this quick, shall we? I’m allowed to see you when I want, without warrant, and if I find anything suspicious about you… I will turn you in…” she said with a satisfied smirk.   
“Look hun, we both know how this will end… you’ll just saunter away, looking away from my crimes, just like old times.” Michael looked to the side for a brief second, “Hey that rhymed… and that too…” he took a sip his bourbon amused.  
“You don’t really take anything seriously anymore do you?” Cierra folded her arms.  
“Look, we both know how this is going to end… so why not just walk away, before you get hurt… not by me… but by other people.” Michael said, a dead serious expression reaching his face.  
Cierra pulled out a gun and pointed it to his head, “I’m not going to be threatened by you Michael Townley, I refuse to be used by you again. I am in charge now, so you do as I say, and you live your life knowing that I will watch you from now on… got it?” she asked, watching as Michael threw up his hands defensively. “Good…” she retracted her gun and stared down at him, “The way I see it, Michael… this is sweet justice for the things you put me through… welcome to hell Michael… enjoy your stay.”   
Michael watched as Cierra walked away from him, “By the way, I left my phone number on the picture you had of us in your room… hope you don’t mind… you better call me if you need anything. I’ll be living just a few blocks away.” She waved at him and winked, “Good to be back, Michael… and in charge of your crappy life.” She smirked and walked towards the back door, pushing through the on looking family.  
Michael groaned, laying back down in his chair, resting his hands on his stomach and letting out a sigh. “Same ol’ same ol’… my life is already Hell, baby…” he mumbled to himself.


	2. Just Breathe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cierra meets Michael at his home, and realizations start to form as he speaks with him. Michael is miserable.

Chapter 2  
Just Breathe…  
“I still need you…” were the last words Cierra heard before waking from her nightmare.  
“Great, the same old dream that I’ve had 2 weeks in a row…” she groaned holding her pounding head. She looked at the clock and saw it was 5 AM. She rubbed her eyes groggily and walked to the window. She could see Michael’s house from her house. San Andreas… it was just that perfect California town you hear about, by the beach, with rich people ruling the world. 22 years ago, she left her hometown of North Yankton, to pursue life in Liberty City. Through her time there, she became a Detective, even made the ranks to FIB. She knew that she was destined to be where she was. But she felt the unbearable guilt rise in her, as she kept many secrets from her superiors due to her previous relationship with Michael. Truthfully she could have turned him in when he did it, but she never could bring herself to do it. She was in love with him at the time… and she honestly could never even imagine her life without him that is until 22 years ago. She was raised into a bad family, and met Michael in High School when they were both Sophmores… people always thought they would stay together for life. Much of her life was a blur, she just remembered growing up in a family that really didn’t want her. A criminal family, where she vowed to always do the right thing. But by dating Michael, by being in love with him… it took at toll on her. She knew she had to end her relationship with him if he continued… but when he slept with Amanda… that was the straw that broke the Camel’s back.  
She looked up at the window, at Michael’s house… one room was illuminated. She looked closer and noticed Michael, sitting in his underwear, watching TV. She shook her head amused, “Always too lazy to even bother putting on clothes… guess you couldn’t sleep either could you, Michael…” she grabbed her necklace that seemed tucked into her shirt. She looked at the ring at the end of it, it was gold, and had a tiny diamond on the end of it. It was the only thing from her past that she kept. It reminded her what brought her to her position. It also reminded her of him… she looked up and noticed that now he was leaning against the window, staring out, she blinked… shocked. Did he see her? Was he looking her way? She looked closer and noticed he was looking down, she breathed in a sigh of relief. “Oh… thank God…” It would have been embarrassing if he found out she was up at this hour too. “Geez, what a lazy idiot… the least he could do is put on some pants…” she said disgusted. She sighed and walked back to bed, not to sleep… but to read. She thumbed through the files she had on Michael. All the criminal records he had, she knew from the beginning of her investigation that she had to follow Michael. She was especially assigned to him, considering her history with him. It was a tough decision to take on the case, but she was willing to see him again. She wanted to see how he was. Perhaps it was her way of closure. She sighed again and looked at the clock, 5:03… time was always slow when you were waiting for dawn…  
“DAAAAD!! Jimmy used the last of my designer shampoo!!” Tracey yelled at her father.   
Jimmy groaned, “It doesn’t have your name on it! I can use it!”   
Michael rubbed his temples, “8 in the morning… can I have peace at this time of morning?! Bother me at noon!” he grabbed his whiskey and sipped it, “God…”   
Amanda paraded around her tennis uniform, “Michael, is your girlfriend coming over? Or is it another hooker?” she jabbed at him.  
“Shut up, Amanda, okay? She’s not even any of your concern…” Michael said annoyed.  
“ Oh? I’m your wife mister… I can be upset over her if I want! I’m allowed to know who she is!!” Amanda screamed.  
“For God’s sake Amanda, I can talk to who I want! “ Michael snapped, tossing down the newspaper he previously had in his hand.   
“Alright! But if you are screwing her, it’s over pal!” Amanda said storming off towards the tennis court in their backyard.  
“Oh yeah, Double Standards much! You cheat on me on the daily basis, sweetheart!” he yelled at her as she slammed the backdoor shut.  
“God Da-“  
“I wouldn’t finish that sentence if I were you…” a voice came from behind him.  
He turned and saw Cierra. “Oh, hey, it’s you… take a seat.” He pointed to the seat across from him.  
“Nice family you got Mikey, looks like you are as charming as ever.” She said sitting down.   
“Yeah… tell that to my family.” He said with a snort.  
Michael was wearing a buttoned shirt, slightly open, enough for her to see part of his chest. Vinewood chic for sure, it was hard for her to look away. Her shirt was partially opened too, prompting her to button it closed.   
“I see you fancy yourself a movie fan…” she said pointing to his movie posters.  
“Yeah… well it’s a good hobby.” Michael said taking another sip.  
“Obviously…” she looked down at her feet. It was silent for a couple of seconds. Michael looked up at her finally and smiled, “So… how is life for you? Got anyone you’re seeing?” he asked.  
She laughed a little, her tone lighting up a bit. “I’m with FIB now, so I’m too busy for a relationship.” She chuckled.  
“So, you’re single, I thought some guy would have snagged you by now.” He smirked.  
“Well, the one man I wanted decided to cheat on me with a stripper.” She raised an eyebrow annoyed.  
Michael laughed, “Never gonna let that go are you?” he asked.  
“No, I won’t” she said bluntly. “Michael, you ruined any chance of happiness with me…” she looked up and noticed his son looking at her from the stairway. “I could have had kids with you, I could have lived a happy life with you, crime free and pain free.” She said looking him in the eyes, his piercing blue eyes catching her. His eyes always seemed to pierce into her heart. It always made her want to look away.   
“Yeah, I guess you are right. I had a chance to make you happy, give you a life you deserved… but let’s face it. I would have only messed up your life too. Now look at me, miserable, waking up in the middle of the night to watch vintage movies, and drinking until I fall asleep. I think it’s the only thing that keeps me from violently beating someone’s head in.” he sighed looking up at his ceiling.   
“I thought you would have been happy.” She said sadly.   
“Happy? You think this is happy? My whole life is a joke now. The only thing I got going for me is the movies I produce. My boy is a screw up, my girl is loose and my wife is sleeping with other men when I ain’t looking! My happiness is only when I’m alone, with my mind and I have time to think to myself. I suppose everything that has ever made me happy, will always be in my mind.” He said rubbing his face. “My life is a joke, and money doesn’t really make me feel any better about myself, sure, it’s easier, but I’m addicted to chaos. So my life needs a rush… I suppose.”  
“I’m not a therapist, but I’m glad you trust me enough to talk to me about this kind of stuff…” Cierra said, almost sympathetic towards him. She had secretly prayed that he was miserable too. But now, she felt bad for him. Perhaps it was their history together that made her forgive him.  
“So, the pretty Cierra is single… there’s more to it than you are letting on.” Michael said giving her a knowing smile.  
“Tell you what… you help me with something… I’ll tell you later. All the dirty secrets you want to hear.” She smirked.   
Michael laughed, “Alright, what do you need?” he asked. “I got nothing to do anyway.”   
By talking to Michael, it had seemed like all the things that happened years ago never happened, she couldn’t really bring herself to talk to him about her problems, and she was more willing to have him work for her anyway. She was still working on other cases as well, Michael was her priority, but she was still assigned cases surrounding the misfits of San Andreas. She knew Michael was willing to do anything for her.   
Michael remembered all the times with her, when he was with her, it was a better time in his life. She was the light of his life. He supposed his relationship with Amanda had reached its peak, and he was excited to see someone again that he had once connected with on a more personal level. He never really had gotten close to anyone, as much as he was with Cierra. He at one point had convinced himself that Amanda was his true love, even had another child with her. But truthfully, things started to go bad when he joined witness protection. He supposed the excitement and passion had gone, it wasn’t that he didn’t love Amanda, it’s just he never knew what to do with her after that. His life was good, sure, but he wasn’t able to fully live his life to the extent he used to. Now these days he sits on his lawn chair, and just thinks to himself… mostly the mistakes in his life, and how he was unable to handle them. The regrets he had, were always haunting him. He supposed that was why he was always waking up early, or drinking his afternoons away.   
Cierra finally spoke, “I’m sure you are familiar with Trevor Phillips?” she asked.  
Michael nodded, his eyes wide with shock. She smirked, “He’s back… and you might expect a visit from him soon…”


	3. Don't Let me Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael vents to Cierra over his marital problems. Nostalgia seeps in for both of them.

Chapter 3: Don’t Let me Go…  
Michael paced outside of his house, he knew his wife was cheating on him again. “Why does she do this to me?!” he groaned. He noticed the different car in his driveway, his wife’s Tennis instructor’s car. He had been with his therapist that day, and he told Michael to find something to take out his aggression on. He wanted to change, but all the thoughts that crossed his mind were how she was cheating on him, how he should just kill that guy right now. He kicked the front door, “Gah! This is stupid!” he sighed and rain his fingers through his hair. He looked at his phone, Cierra’s name flashed on the screen. “I got to get out of this house!” he said to himself. He dialed her number, hearing as her tone ring three times… maybe she wasn’t home… five times… No, she had to be home or something… it was past midnight…  
“Hello?” she answered the phone.  
Michael smiled, relieved that it was her voice, “Hey, look I need to talk to you. I need to get out of the house alright?” he said still pacing back and forth. “ I just need… I just need someone to talk to, okay?” he said his voice cracking a bit.   
Cierra looked out the window concerned, seeing Michael pace back and forth. “Sure, I’ll be there soon.” She hung up and ran outside, getting in her black convertible. She drove up the road, to Michael’s house, it was still night, just a little past 3, she’d suspect. She was asleep, until Michael had called her. He never could sleep could he? She thought to herself.   
She pulled in front of his house, and watched as Michael ran to her car, “Get me out of this mad house!” he said getting in the car. “I can’t stand this place anymore!” he said. He jumped into the car and looked at her, “Please… just take me anywhere.” He said shaking his head, “I can’t sleep anymore, and I need somewhere calm to go.” He said looking at her.   
Cierra nodded in understanding, she pulled the car in drive and drove to the one place she knew that was quiet this time of night. She looked at the clock; it read 3:13 AM. She sighed and drove to the beach; the car ride there was quiet, and long. She would look at Michael from time to time and noticed his eyes were closed for half of the ride. In her heart she had always wanted him to suffer, but seeing him now, she noticed his pain. He gave up everything he ever knew for a woman he had one night of passion with, and now he hated it. He gave his life for his wife, and it seemed like that she was sucking his money dry. 8 She began to hate herself more and more as she drove closer to their destination. Was this what she really wanted, a miserable old fool who was unable to live his life happily anymore?  
She pulled into the parking lot near the pier, and walked to the beach with Michael. “The Beach huh? Well, admittedly it is quiet.” He sighed and followed her. She walked to the edge of the water, and took off her shoes, dipping her feet in the water. “Geez, it’s cold this time of year at the beach isn’t it?” she laughed trying to lighten the mood.  
Michael smiled a little, “Yeah, I guess so. Not as cold as North Yankton though. “ He smiled at her, as if in a knowing way. They both sat down on the sand and got silent. The waves crashing against the pier’s wooden poles were the only sound they heard. The moon illuminated off the ocean, and the light reflected off of Michael’s eyes, it seemed to make his eye color blend in with the ocean. He sighed, staring at the moon, “I don’t know what to think of myself anymore… I’m so addicted to crime, and chaos, that it’s like I can’t function right. I’m a broken shell of what I used to be.”   
“Is it worth it though…? I mean, all that crime?” Cierra asked.  
“It’s all I got… it’s all that I have to live for. I messed up so much of my life. Now I’m at a dead end, and I have nowhere to go. It’s just a big stalemate. What kills me the most is how Amanda isn’t even taking me seriously anymore… she’s sleeping with men left and right.” He sighed and placed his head on his hands. “Why… why did I have to be married to a stripper? Oh right, don’t remind me.” He looked at Cierra, who only looked at him in sympathy.  
“These hands, have killed so many, have stolen millions of dollars and have injected a million things into my arm! I’m messed up! I get off on the thrill of crime! Normal people get off on… I dunno, knitting? What do you do for fun?” he looked at her, this time actually interested in what she had to say, after all these years, this was the first time he was interested in her.  
“I read, but… I do get a thrill out of chasing hardened criminals.” She smirked, and laid her head down on her knees.  
“Heh, that’s so you… you’ve always had a thing for helping people. It must be some weird fetish of yours.” He laughed.  
“Yeah, well… you have a fetish for crime, so I suppose we were always odd in that aspect.” She smiled at him.  
Her eyes were illuminated by the ocean, leaving Michael to stare at her in shock, by the moonlight; she looked more beautiful than she did years ago. He used to think that he was just stuck with her... just a plain Jane…but when he looked at her, he saw something he lost. She was beautiful, mature even, but there was an emptiness inside her. Her eyes didn’t sparkle like they used to, they didn’t have the passion and strive they did years ago. Was that because of him?  
What happened between them could never truly be mended, he saw that, and knew it for years. Being with her now, though, really made those bad memories seem to fade away. Despite all the wrong that happened, all the wrong he committed, there was still an unspoken understanding they had with each other. When he looked at her, he saw the one person who understood him, the one person willing to let go of all the pain placed on her. She constantly stood by him when he messed up, to the point that she had to keep secrets. Ruining any morals she had. Truthfully, Michael was messed up, but in her own right, so was she. Michael was a walking mistake, and what bothered him the most, was that he questioned his morals, he questioned what he did. He wasn’t a bad man; he was just addicted to bad things, because those bad things were the only thing that made him appreciate his life a little more. When a gun was pointed to his head, it was his way of waking up, his way of pushing for something better. But now that he has something better, it’s just not good enough, it’s never good enough. Perhaps, by seeing her again, it was his way to wake up again, his way to remember what he once had. The good he once had in his heart. Maybe Cierra was his light; maybe she was the good in him. He still loved her, he always did. Maybe they could never be again, but he was willing to keep her close at least, close enough to make her happy. He wanted to make her happy again, it was the least he could do. But he didn’t know how, nor could he wrap his head around the concept of making her forgive him.  
Cierra stared at Michael, remembering the young man he used to be. He used to talk about leaving North Yankton, leaving forever, pursuing a life that was better. He always spoke of making movies; he loved vintage movies, even back then. When she thought about it, as kids you always seem to dream big, until you face the real world, and then it seems to fade away. She knew about Michael’s home situation, how it wasn’t perfect, how he was constantly beaten by his father. He never knew love, until he met Cierra, and maybe that was all he needed. Cierra loved him unconditionally, when she first met him, she was willing to help him in any situation he was in. She remembered holding him close in her arms when he was hurt and abused; she was the only one who knew, the only one he turned to. Michael was always private about his life, he was always afraid of failing, of never measuring up to everyone else’s standards. He used to tell her his dreams, his life and his aspirations. Cierra was always open with Michael, always willing to listen to him, that’s probably why he was always so happy to hear her voice. Her voice was soothing, apologetic. When she had arrived in San Andreas, she never knew that her guard would be down, especially around Michael. It seemed like that personality she had previously, was gone. She wasn’t angry at him anymore, but rather sorry for him. She was still afraid though, so afraid that she built a wall around her and him, he could tell her his problems, but she wouldn’t ever tell her what she was thinking, or how she felt. She didn’t want to, for she was afraid to ever open up to anyone again. That was probably why she never had a relationship beyond Michael. Her life was always so serious, her job came first, her life was never about love, but rather caring for others. In her own way though, she had always wanted to love someone else. But she could never trust anyone again. Yet, when she was around Michael, it was like her walls were chipping away little by little.  
She stared at the moon and smiled. Maybe things could be the same again, or maybe she could at least help Michael, help him out of this rut, maybe she was in over her head… either way, she wasn’t leaving San Andreas until she had closure. Good or bad, she wanted to settle things once and for all, and perhaps, that’s what Michael needed too.  
She began to shiver, suddenly, it was cold at the beach this time of year. She felt suddenly something wrap around her, Michael had removed his suit jacket and placed it on her. “Here, obviously, you haven’t been around the beach much.” He chuckled. “God you’re helpless.”   
She smiled, “Look who’s talking…” they both for once, met each other’s eyes, and smiled, it was an innocent smile… one they haven’t had in years. It was the same smile they gave each other when they first met. Perhaps things were going to get better for once… maybe… just maybe…  
“Whoever said chivalry was dead?” Michael said sarcastically. “I’m full of the stuff.”   
Cierra smiled at him, and looked up at the stars this time, although Los Santos had blocked most of the stars, she could still see some of them. Michael wrapped his arm around her, to keep her warm. “Hey, Ci-ci, thanks for this. Really, it helped me.” He beamed at her, “I need more of this, and less of that…” he pointed behind him, obviously referring to his home. “Maybe we were meant to see each other again.” He shook her in his arm, in a gentle, and playful way. “Maybe we were always meant to know each other. One way or another.” He said.  
“I suppose so…” she looked down at her feet, covered completely in sand, her nervousness allowed for her feet to dig into the sand.   
Michael noticed her discomfort and pulled her chin up to face him, he looked her in the eyes and had a dead serious face on, “Look, Ci-Ci, I’m sorry for all the crap I put you through. I really am, you have no idea how much my life is hell right now. For the love of God, look at what happened to you… you are so cold, so lifeless. It’s like you aren’t even who you once were. It’s all my fault.” He looked down, “I did this to you.”  
“No… you’re not all at fault, I let myself be consumed by my hatred of what you did. I am cold because I chose to be that way, I am harsh because I chose to be that way, and I can’t seem to understand people anymore. I once had compassion for others, and now… it’s all gone, it’s all far away.” She looked at him, his eyes seemed to be glazed over, “I have lied for years, lied to myself, lied to you, lied to my superiors. I am a liar, and I don’t even regret it. It’s like all my lies led to where I am. I am foolish even now, as… as I find myself forgiving you… I used to have so much pride and now look at me, willing to forgive the person who hurt me the most. But when I look at you, I don’t see Michael, Townly, the once passionate and energetic man. I see Michael De Santa, a hollow shell of a once hopeful and bright man, with a bright future.”   
“Yeah, if it was so bright, why did I turn to crime, huh?” he asked. “I never had a bright future, I had a pretty bad one actually. And now, I’m paying for it. My future, is what you see. An overweight, once happy man who pretty much gave everything away for a common stripper! “he sighed.  
“Maybe we should stop blaming each other, and find a way to rectify this situation.” She smirked. “We need to make a difference in our lives, we don’t have much anymore, but we could have so much more. Perhaps, what we need is the old way back.” She smiled.  
Michael looked at her wide-eyed. “You aren’t suggesting?”   
“I’m only saying… that if we did how we used to live, maybe we can find what we were looking for years ago. Maybe we can find what it was we used to want with our lives. I’ll turn a blind eye, if you promise to clean up after yourself.” She said with a wink.  
“Don’t be ridiculous, I can get you into a heap of trouble!” Michael said defensively.   
“I have sources Michael, don’t think I didn’t cover my tracks. I have sources, and I know how to use them if nessecary. You remember when I asked you about Trevor?” she asked.  
“Yeah, what was that all about?” he asked.  
“He’s gonna help you.” She smirked. “We are going to figure out who were are, even if we have to break a few rules.”   
“You are freaking nuts!” Michael laughed, “You are as messed up as me!”


	4. Two out of Three Ain't Bad

Chapter 4: Two out of Three ain’t Bad.  
“DAAAAAD!! Jimmy called me a-“ Tracey yelled at Michael.  
“I don’t care! You figure it out!” Michael snapped. He had been on edge since his time with Cierra. What was she even talking about?  
Amanda waltzed in, with her new yoga instructor, “Hello, Michael. Is your new “friend” here?” she asked in a snotty tone.  
“Nah, not yet. Who is this clown?” he pointed towards her yoga instructor. “This is Fabien. He’s going to help me with my Yoga.” She said.  
“Namaste.” Fabien bowed.  
“Eeeyeah… back at yah pal.” Michael said giving him a strange look. He walked to the refridgerator and looked inside for a slice of his maid’s homemade cake. Instead though, he was greeted by his son’s brick of marijuana, “For God’s sake… JIMMY!!” He yelled.   
“Oh, so it isn’t yours?” Amanda asked, her hands on her hips.  
“No! I don’t do that stuff!” Michael said defensively.  
“Ugh! I only blame myself for letting the kids get this bad!” she said disgusted. “You are to blame too. It’s your entire fault I’m like this you know!” she said glaring at Michael.  
“Oh! It’s my entire fault huh?” Michael asked, putting down his glass of whiskey.  
“Yes! You only sit outside and drink or ignore us! It’s no wonder the kids are the way they are! You ruined my life!” Amanda shouted. “I should have divorced you! But I don’t because-“  
“Because I’m paying for you and everything you are! If it weren’t for me, you’d still be in that town! I gave you your implants, I took you in! I took responsibility for my mistake! I left my fiancé for you! You selfish ungrateful-“  
“Well, well, well… another day in the De Santa home, huh?” Cierra walked in, taking off her sunglasses.   
“Oh Great, it’s her…” Amanda rolled her eyes.   
“Yes ma’am, nice to meet you… finally… I’m glad to meet the woman who ruined my life.” She shot a knowing smile at Michael, who looked at her amused.  
Amanda noticed this exchange and glared at both of them, “I see, so there was history between you two… and what do you mean I ruined your life!” Amanda asked.  
“Well gee… I don’t see anyone else who is a home wrecker around her.” She laughed in a conceited way.  
“Oh!! Who is the home wrecker now?! You are the one waltzing in here unannounced making your moves on my husband!” Amanda yelled.  
“Cute, calm down Barbie, Michael obviously didn’t tell you the truth. Can’t blame him, I mean, I wouldn’t tell you anything either. For your information, I’m on the job. I’m monitoring your husband.” She said showing Amanda her badge. “I’m in charge around here while I’m on the job.” Cierra said giving Amanda a cold stare, “I’m preventing him from going to Jail. Which means any measure of money you’d have, you would lose.” She looked at her again this time with a satisfied smirk, knowing that Amanda couldn’t make a comeback to that. Amanda just stared at Cierra annoyed, she was so mad she couldn’t do anything but glare at her. This woman had won, and she knew it.  
Michael also gave a satisfied smile as his wife, for once stopped talking. Just then, Jimmy came down the stairs. “Hey pop!” he said to Michael.  
“There you are! I believe this crap is yours!” he shoved the brick in Jimmy’s hand.   
“Hey! Careful with that!” Jimmy exclaimed.  
“Careful with what?! You know I hate that junk in my house!” Michael said.  
“Oh yeah? And you drink all day, that makes you a better person?” Jimmy retorted.  
“No, but it doesn’t get me arrested, so I drink all I want kid.” He raised his glass to Jimmy and drank.  
Jimmy noticed Cierra and raised an eyebrow, “Yo, Pops, this is your friend right? Are you… you know… cheating on mom with her?”   
Cierra shook her head, “I am in the room you know.”   
“Sorry, I just say whatever comes out of my mouth.” Jimmy retracted.  
“Nah, it’s okay. And for your information, I’m not sleeping with your father.” Cierra smiled trying to reassure Jimmy.  
“Oh, good, I mean, pop has been weird lately. More than usual.” Jimmy said looking away nervously.  
“Don’t worry about it kid. I’m not doing anything unprofessional.” Cierra chuckled.  
“Oh, well that’s funny because I did see Dad was gone, for a long time, and I saw you drop him off when you two were gone yesterday morning.” Jimmy said looking away again.  
Cierra and Michael froze, Amanda’s eyes flickered with anger. “I knew it! I KNEW ITTTT!!” she screamed.  
“You are sleeping with her aren’t you?!” she pushed Michael.  
“No! You got it wrong! You slept with your Tennis Instructor! I had to get out of the house, so she helped me cope! We went to the beach! That’s all!!” Michael said putting his hands up.  
“It’s true, we didn’t do anything wrong.” Cierra said.  
“But you acted nervous just a second ago! Why? Unless you were doing something bad!” Amanda said.  
“We were discussing a plan to get you guys some more money. Calm down.” Cierra said.  
“A plan? Bull-“ Amanda stopped and looked up, her eyes got wide as she saw someone she recognized, “T-Trevor?”   
Everyone turned towards the man who was dressed in sweat pants and a white t-shirt. His hair was receding, his general look was unclean and his attitude was unamused. He had an air about him that seemed aggressive in nature, and just in general, not pleasant. Cierra smiled knowingly.   
“Trevor?” Michael said shocked.  
“Yeah… that’s right bud… it’s me…” he smirked at him.  
Michael backed away as the man approached him, “I see that you are alive… which is weird because… last time I checked, you were dead! How on earth… do you think that happened…?” Trevor asked.  
“Well… bud… I uh… I went into Witness protection. I just left and got to live on.” He laughed nervously.  
“Ah… I see…” he looked around the room and noticed the others. “So you get a nice mansion and I got to sit and rot in jail… makes sense.” Trevor said glaring at him. He turned towards Amanda and smirked, “Hey Amanda!! You look great!” he looked down and cleared his throat, “Nice new boobs by the way!” he said. He walked over to Jimmy and raised his eyebrow, “Jimmy… you’re… fatter.”   
He turned to the yoga instructor and noticed his uncomfortable expression. “Who are you…?” Trevor asked.  
“Namaste… I-I’m Fabien…” Fabien looked down at the floor.  
Trevor stared at Fabien, looked him up and down and looked away. “Oh dear lord…” he looked away and snorted.  
“So… where’s Tracey…?” Trevor asked.  
“Hey Jim… where’s your sister?” Michael asked.  
“She left while you guys were arguing… she’s um…. Trying out for Fame or Shame.” Jimmy said.  
“What?!” Trevor and Michael said simultaneously.   
“Yeah… she said she wanted to get famous.” Jimmy said.  
“Oh dear lord! She’s gonna embarrass herself! C’mon bud! We gotta go!!” Trevor said.   
Michael looked at him confused. “What?”   
Trevor shook Michael, “We gotta get her before she decides to embarrass herself. They’re gonna hate her!” Trevor said.  
Michael looked off to the side, “You’re right… let’s go get her!” Michael said running off with Trevor to the studio.  
Cierra stood next to the door and watched them run off. “Heh… just like old times…” she smiled.  
Amanda looked at her, “I want to know… who are you?” she asked.   
“I’m someone from Michael’s past… that’s all you have to know.” She smiled as she put back her sunglasses on. She walked out of the house and back to her car.  
Amanda watched her walk out and glared at the door as she shut it.


	5. For Crying Out Loud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Cierra rekindle an old flame.

Chapter 5: For Crying Out Loud.  
“Michael De Santa has been quiet then?” Cierra’s boss asked.  
“Yes, he’s been quiet. I’ll still monitor him from now on though. You said I had six months?” she asked.  
“Yeah, six months sounds fine. If you find anything odd, you report it. Got it.” He said threateningly.   
“Alright, alright. I got it.” Cierra hung up her phone and looked up at the De Santa home. It had been a month since she had got back and since then Michael has been on heist after heist. She figured his relationship with Franklin and Trevor had helped.  
Franklin came out of his house when she approached his door, “Oh! Franklin!” she smiled at the young man.   
“Ah, hey Ci, you’re here early.” He smiled back at her.  
“Yeah, well I got things to discuss with Michael.” She smiled at him again.  
“Oh yeah… he’s been talk’n about you a lot lately. It’s really start’n to get on my nerves. Anyway, I got to get goin’ we were just count’n the money.”  
“Oh, in front of the family?” she asked surprised.  
“Nah man, they ain’t home. I dunno where they went.” Franklin shrugged. “Anyway, I gotta get home. I gotta go feed Chop.” He waved at her. “Later Ci.”  
Franklin was a simple kid who was only trying to get to a better life. He seemed like a good kid despite the crimes he has been committing. But lately, to Cierra, the crime hasn’t been anything bad… normal people would consider it that way, but her… she saw it as normal. Perhaps she convinced herself this was for the better.  
She walked into Michael’s house, and called out, “Hello? Michael?” she called out.  
“AW YEAH! THE RED HEAD IS HERE!” Trevor popped out of the living room and hugged her, picking her up and twirling her around. “Hello my favorite new woman of the year! Without you we wouldn’t have gotten back together! It’s just like old times!!” he said happily.   
“Alright alright! You can put me down!!” she said amused and annoyed at the same time.  
“I would marry you right now if I wasn’t repulsed by red heads!!” Trevor said.  
“W-what?” Cierra said, unsure of what she heard.  
Trevor put her down, and looked at her. “Then again… you are good looking enough. I have done Red heads before. Alright, let’s do it!” he said clapping his hands together.  
“W-what? Do what?!” Cierra asked.  
“Get married! C’mon right now! We’re six hours from Vegas, let’s go!” Trevor said picking her up again.  
“No!! I’m too old for that!” she said annoyed.  
“No way baby! You’re not too old for anything! Look at me!” Trevor said happily.  
“Let her go Trevor…” Michael said from upstairs. He walked down the steps and smiled at Cierra. Trevor pouted and put her down, “You guys are no fun! I’m gonna go kill someone now. Have fun being boring!” he said running off.  
Cierra looked at Michael with a confused look, “He’s not serious is he?”   
“He may just be kidding… or serious. I dunno. He’s done a lot of weird stuff. I think he actually stared at the sun once.” Michael shook his head.  
“Oh God, you can’t be serious.” Cierra said shocked.  
“I’m not sure if he got worse after prison… or… if he’s just the same.” Michael shrugged. “It’s been years so I don’t know.”  
Cierra shook her head, “Do you think he’s really upset about me not marrying him?” she asked.  
“Nah… he’ll get over it. He usually does. The guy’s longest relationship was 2 hours.” Michael said amused.  
When Trevor was gone from the driveway, Michael closed the door and sighed, “So… how’s it going?” he asked.  
“Pretty good. My superiors are really suspicious right now… but I’ll keep them off your back.”  
Michael gave her a thumbs up and walked into the kitchen, “So, can I get you anything to drink?” he asked.  
“Wine is fine.” Cierra looked throughout the house and looked back at him concerned, “Michael… where is your family?” she asked.  
Michael went silent and stared at the bottle of Wine he brought out. He looked up at her and placed his hands on the counter, “They’re… gone Ci-Ci…” he said with a sad tone.  
“What? They’re gone? But, where did they go?” she asked.  
“Where else, they left me behind and pretty much didn’t hesitate.” Michael said looking away.  
“Oh my God… Michael…” she said sympathetically.  
“You know what makes me mad the most… she didn’t even give me a chance! She said that I will never change! Our whole marriage revolves around how much I have changed!” Michael said slamming down the two wine glasses. “This is how she repays me?!” he was fuming, he slammed his hand down on the counter. “I just wish she’d actually bend her back over for my sake for once! Maybe I wouldn’t have to be paying for all this crap if she didn’t cheat on me! That’s right! I’m back at crime because I can’t afford anything anymore! I’m working these heists because I she slept with her tennis coach, which made me destroy a house with a truck…. Which said house belonged to the girlfriend of a famous mob boss! It’s her fault! All of it!!” he yelled slapping the glasses off the counter. In the process cutting himself by the force he put on one. “Augh!!” he cried out in pain.  
“Stop! Stop! Stop!” she took out her handkerchief and put it to his hand. “Stop… you are only going to make yourself crazy with this.” She looked up at him with a sad expression in her eyes. As he looked at her he started to feel calmer. “How did I ever let you go… God… I’m sorry…” he said placing a hand on her cheek. “You… were always good to me.” He sighed, and held her hand that was placing pressure on his hand. “Cierra…”  
Cierra looked up at him shocked, her heart was beating rapidly. Was she in love with Michael…? After all these years… the only thing that crossed her mind was him. It was always him. Her goal was to join the FIB but for what reason? For Michael… it was all for Michael. Even after all the things he did wrong, she thought of him. She was in love with him. She realized that now. After all this time she thought she resented him, but rather… she was in love with him. She thought years ago she could live without him, only to end up back into his life. She was hopelessly in love with Michael, and she had been all this time. Why did she never realize it until now though?  
Michael smiled at her, “Cierra… I…” he got close to her, close to her face. He was bringing her in for a kiss. Cierra gasped and pushed him away. “I can’t! I’m sorry!!” she walked towards the door.   
“Wait!!” Michael called after her.   
She just kept walking. She almost had the door open when the door was shut closed by Michael’s hand. “Wait… what’s the matter?” he asked.  
“What’s the matter?” she asked, tears coming to her eyes, “I’m not going to be a rebound, Michael!” she said angrily.  
“No! This isn’t that! We have history! C’mon! I almost married you!” he said.  
“Keyword almost! You are still married Michael! My morals are against this!” she said.  
“Oh! Your morals huh? The same morals that told you to allow me to commit multiple crimes this past month and not turn me in?” he looked at her dead serious, angered by her hypocrisy.  
She looked at him in surprise, he was right… and she knew it. She slapped him across the face and shook her head, “No! This is different! Adultery is worse!” she said about to open the door. But she was stopped again by Michael, grabbing her hand. “Cierra! I have never stopped loving you! I have never once in my life forgotten you! For twenty two years I have wanted to be with you!!” he said holding her close to his body. “I love you! Please tell me you feel the same.” Michael said, his eyes pleading her.  
She looked away, “I’m afraid to say…” she closed her eyes shut and tried not to look at him. He turned her face towards him, her eyes still closed, he whispered, “Look at me, Cierra…”   
She looked up at him, her eyes meeting his, she couldn’t look away. His eyes were glued to hers, and she could feel her heart beating out of her chest. He finally met his lips to hers. Her eyes widened with shock, he poured all of his emotions into his kiss. She felt her body melt in his arms, as he held her up. She didn’t fight back anymore. Her eyes closed as she let him kiss her passionately. He let all of his love for her take control, as they worked their way upstairs, into his bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this one! Really it gets just more complicated from here!


	6. You're Still Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cierra goes through an internal struggle with herself and her feelings.

Chapter 6: You’re Still Here  
Cierra woke up to the bright sunlight in her face. She stretched and looked around. She was in Michael’s room… she never thought she’d be here. She stretched and noticed that his side of the bed was empty. She yawned and got into his closet. She grabbed one of his shirts and put it on. She walked downstairs, hearing the TV was on. Of course, he never could sleep through the night. She walked to the living room and smiled at him. He was sipping on Coffee, already dressed.  
“Good morning, Sunshine.” Michael winked at her.  
“Hey there…” she yawned smiling at him. “Did you sleep well?” she asked.  
He smiled, “Yeah, well… well enough. I haven’t been sleeping too well for years.” He sighed.  
Cierra started to feel guilty again, but she tried to brush it away as she sat next to him on the couch. He smiled at her, and pulled her next to him, wrapping his arm around her. She felt nice in his arms. Felt like they were first dating again, when they were teenagers.   
“This feels nice.” She looked up at Michael.  
“Yeah, I suppose so.” He smiled.  
“Did you ever think that we’d ever see each other again, and have feelings for each other again?” she asked.  
“Nah, never crossed my mind.” He chuckled.   
Neither of them spoke of Amanda, or the kids. They were most likely trying to avoid the topic all together. There was an overwhelming guilt building in both of them.  
He kissed her forehead and smiled. Trevor suddenly waltzed in unannounced. “HEY AMIGO! You wanna go for a-“  
Trevor noticed the two in each other’s arms; he smiled at them in a wily way. “Oh… this is precious! You guys are back together?! Good, good, good! That means you can shut up about her!” he pointed at Michael. Trevor was running around in his underwear and boots, and paced back and forth.   
“Why are you in your underwear, Trevor?” Michael asked.  
“Oh yeah, long story, I don’t know. But my car is gone too. So I need a ride home!” Trevor said.  
“Did you walk all the way here?” Michael asked .  
“From the beach, yes. I would have called, but I thought a visit would be nicer. Plus I hate phones. Too much static in my ear, hard to concentrate. Anyway, can one of you guys give me a ride? I’ll owe you later!” Trevor said.  
“Where is your phone, was it taken?” Michael asked.  
“I keep it in my boot. I don’t trust myself in pants.” Trevor said bluntly.  
“I see…” Michael said awkwardly.  
“Yeah, yeah, yeah, so are you gonna give me a ride?” he asked.  
“I can’t man, meeting Lester in an hour.” Michael said.  
“Screw you!” Trevor said angrily.  
“I’ll take you, let me just get dressed.” Cierra said getting up from the couch. Trevor noticed she was in Michael’s shirt.  
“Oh ho! The ol’ man’s shirt. The tell tale signs of bedroom antics.” Trevor said amused. “Too bad it’s huge on you. Then again, Michael was always fat. So what were you kids doing last night?”  
“Oh Shut up! It’s none of your business!” Michael said annoyed. He got up from the couch and walked towards the fridge, getting a beer and walking towards the pool. “I’ll be outside for now. You let yourselves out, he looked at Cierra and smiled, “You, beautiful, better call me later.” He walked outside and sat at his normal spot, under the sun, soaking in all his troubles. It was his method of coping.   
She walked upstairs and got dressed. Each button she buttoned, she thought of Michael, and how different he was last night. The passion he expressed was more real than it was years ago. Perhaps it was his way for making up lost time. She looked around his room, it looked like Amanda took all the cosmetics she had collectively, and her clothes. She looked at herself in the mirror and noticed Michael’s picture of herself and him. How Amanda never noticed, she’ll never know, but she looked at the picture closely. It was the same day he asked her to marry him. She noticed the smile she had on her face. It was innocent and pure. It was the same day he promised her he would change. She sighed and put on her shoes. Did that mean that Amanda was right? Did he never change? What did this mean for him and Amanda? Would he leave her? Or would she just be strung along for Michael’s enjoyment? Was this love? Or was it just lust?   
She began to cry, her whole emotions seeping into her heart and mind. She curled up into a ball and cried on Michael’s bed. “What am I to him? Who am I to him?” she asked herself. Suddenly, she heard footsteps come up the stairs; she quickly wiped her tears and noticed it was Michael. “Hey baby, you’re still here? I thought Trevor would have gotten you by now.” He chuckled. He noticed the tears in her eyes and wiped them away, “What is it?” he asked.  
“What am I to you, Michael?” she asked.  
Michael froze, what did she mean by that? Michael honestly had mixed feelings about all that had transpired. He wanted to be with Cierra, but he was unsure how to feel about everything. Amanda leaving him, his lack of romance towards her over the years, but he kept her around, because he supposed he cared about her. If he didn’t take care of her, who would? He wasn’t sure how he felt for Amanda. He noticed Cierra’s hands were fumbling with her watch. He looked down, and put on her watch for her.   
He finally answered, “I don’t know Ci… I don’t know what you are to me. But… I do still love you. I wasn’t lying about that.” He looked at her, her eyes focused on him even more now. “Ah, Ci… it’s hard on me, you know. I’m in a rough spot right now. I want to be with you. Please don’t think that what happened between us was a onetime thing. Honestly, I don’t know what to think right now. I want you, Ci, but I do have a family…” he groaned and rubbed the back of his head. “Look Ci, if I could answer that easily, I would tell you that I would give up my life for you.” He looked at the portrait of Amanda on his wall, “But honestly, I gave up this life to be a father. It’s sort of my promise. I can’t just leave, especially with how things are now. If you are willing to stick around, then I would appreciate it. If not, then I understand. Look Ci, I can’t be exclusive to you right now. Especially since I have a family now. I loathe to say this but, I do have to take care of Amanda, no matter how much of a pain she is. I brought her into this mess, I can’t just abandon her.” He said sadly. “I’m sorry, Ci… I want you to be with me, and I wish I could turn back time. But I can’t, so for now, we have to settle with this.” He held her hand in his and smiled at her, “Look Ci, we will figure something out, okay? If you want this to happen, then stick around a while. Maybe we’ll work something out. But for now, we just need time to adjust things, get things back to speed.” He kissed her forehead and smiled at her. “Now then, you better go get Trevor before he steals your car.” He walked downstairs and went out of sight.  
Cierra smiled, “Well… it’s better than nothing I suppose.” She sighed and put on the rest of her clothes. She walked downstairs and was greeted with Trevor. “C’mon!! You’re so slow! We’re wasting daylight! Let’s go, go, go!!” he ran outside of Michael’s house and jumped into Cierra’s car, setting off the alarm. “Ah!!! Crabapples!!” he said in a panicked tone. “I didn’t do it! I’m not stealing anything!!” he panicked.  
Cierra shook her head and clicked the keys to stop the car alarm. “For the love of God…” she mumbled. She got in the convertible and looked at Trevor, “Where to, sire.” She said sarcastically.  
“Um… Zancudo Avenue, Sandy Shores! Yeah, yeah, yeah! There!” he said with a smile on his face.  
“Alright, I got it in the GPS now.” She said, pulling out of Michael’s driveway, she looked in her rearview mirror and noticed Michael at his front door, watching her drive away. He gave her a brief smile and waved at her. It was a guilty smile, but one that was heartfelt as well.   
She drove down the road, towards the desert, where sandy shores was located. Trevor was shivering from the breeze. “Christ! Don’t you have a roof?” he asked.  
“Yeah, sorry.” She said, she flipped the switch and made the roof fold over them. “I forgot how chilly San Andreas is in October.” She smiled, at Trevor.   
“So, you’ve lived here before huh?” Trevor asked.  
“Yeah, well, for a brief moment. I had family here that I had to take care of in ’92. I worked here for a couple of years and then moved back to Liberty City. So, I was able to get a good idea of this area.”  
Trevor gave her a small smile, “I’ve heard about some of the bad things you’ve done, Ci.” He grinned at her, showing his teeth, almost in a threatening way.  
“What are you even talking about?” she asked.  
“Oh, well I have a friend who is all into conspiracy theories about corruption in the government. When I asked about you, he gave me some interesting files. You worked with in 92’ some kid from Grove Street, you gave him a few odd jobs to do… in 2001 you helped some mute psychopath in Liberty City, again providing jobs for him. 2008, a certain Eastern European sought your employment.” He grinned at her.  
“What are you saying, and how did you get this information?” she asked.  
“We have connections. How you were able to avoid FIB for so long? And why did you do it?” he asked.  
“I don’t know. I don’t know why. I felt bad for them. Is that a crime now?” she asked.  
“Well yeah! Even I know that!” Trevor said, “I ain’t a shrink…”  
“Clearly…” she rolled her eyes.  
“But I do know that you are addicted to crime too… which makes you and Mikey two peas in a pod!” he smirked.  
“What do you mean? I’m not addicted to crime!” she said defensively.  
“Oh yeah! You love sleeping with jewelry store robbers! I think that counts as addiction. Plus, you claim to have high morals, but even I know that you are pretty messed up to allow criminals roam free, and to commit adultery! You have been a busy girl!!” Trevor said amused.  
She turned into Trevor’s house when she looked at him seriously, “You are implying something?” she asked.  
“Yeah, that you aren’t as good as you claim! You are just as messed up as us!” he grinned, “That, and you have some serious closure issues! I swear, you only helped these freaks because they provided you something that reminded you of Mikey!” he snorted. “Seriously, the Psycho knows better!” he opened his door and got out, “Hey, thanks for the ride, Ci. Oh and by the way… don’t hurt Michael, or I’ll murder you, kay?” he walked out of the car and went inside his trailer. She sighed and drove out of the drive way.   
She sat and thought to herself for a long while, “I suppose he’s right…” she said to herself, after all… why else would she help criminals? She looked up at the sky, “Maybe I am just as bad as Michael… maybe I’m addicted to crime too? But I like helping people… don’t I…?” she asked herself. She then realized, “I like helping the wrong people… all those kids I helped, they were like Michael in some aspect. Sure I may not have impacted their lives, but… I helped them because they reminded me of him.” She sighed now, even more confused. “Why? Why did I have to come back here! Now I realize how screwed up I am!” she cursed at herself as she drove towards her home in Los Santos. “God! I’m such an idiot!!” she yelled. “I’ve been helping the wrong people all these years! All because of him! I allowed myself to be controlled by him! And for what!? To be strung along?!” she slammed her hand down on the wheel. “God! Why?! Why me!?” she bit her lip in disgust. “I’m a disgrace to the FIB and to myself!” she took her badge and threw it out the window, “I don’t deserve this! I don’t deserve anything!” she sped down the road faster, until she reached her home. She ran inside and slammed the door shut, the room dark and the drapes providing little light. The silence tore at her, making her thoughts the only sound. She sat on the ground and sobbed into her knees. She didn’t’ know who she was anymore, she didn’t know who she was, or what she was aiming for. She was as bad as them, she was just like them, except worse, she was supposed to defend people…. Not throw the wolves at them…


	7. Trying to Call Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cierra and Michael talk.

Chapter 7: Trying to Call Home.  
“Ci-Ci… it’s Michael… listen, It’s been a while, and I’m just wondering where you are at…” Michael’s voice sounded on the phone. “I just… miss you. I’m worried… call me back, alright?” Michael’s voice disappeared, as she sighed and looked out the window. Michael’s house was empty… perhaps he was on another heist.  
She listened to her next voicemail, “Agent Robinson, I haven’t received your report lately… is everything alright?... Call me back, alright?” her boss’s voice faded as she clicked the delete button.   
It was a week since she was at Michael’s and she was scared to go back. Her heart felt a pit in it, whenever she thought of him. She stayed in her room, unsure of what to do. Was her life really about honor and duty, or was it about Michael? She didn’t know, nor did she know how to approach it. She only wanted to talk to Michael, but she was afraid… afraid he’d only return to Amanda.  
She laid down in her bed, curled up into a ball and rested her eyes, maybe she just needed sleep… just a little sleep. She tried to listen to the rain that was overhead and smiled, as it relaxed her. That’s when she heard a knock at her door; she sighed and looked out the peephole. Standing there, in the middle of the rain was Michael. How… how did he know where she lived? She was unsure if she should open the door, or just let him on his way… either way, she had to see him eventually… and she couldn’t leave him out in the rain.  
She opened the door and looked at Michael, “Hey, Michael…”   
Michael looked up at her and smiled, his face showed a glimpse of relief, he wasn’t able to sleep knowing she was gone. “Oh thank God!!” he grabbed her into a hug, and held her tight. “I thought you were dead…” he said with a quiver to his voice.  
“Michael… how did you know I lived here?” she asked.  
“I have friends in the FIB too you know… they helped me look you up.” He smiled at her. His whole body was wet by now, drenched because of the rain. She looked at him sympathetically, and offered him inside. “Please… come in.”   
Michael smiled and stepped inside, “Never thought you’d ask!” he walked in and took a look at her home.  
“Small… but necessary.” He looked at her and smiled again, “Just like our first apartment, eh, Ci-ci?” he asked.  
“I suppose.” She took Michael’s jacket off and hung it up, “You must be cold, because of the rain.” She looked outside and studied the very hard rain pouring down.  
“So, Michael, you found me… what now?” she asked.  
“What now?” Michael asked looking at her, like she just insulted him. “Well, I’d like to know, why you have been avoiding me! What’s going on?!” Michael asked.  
“I just…” she looked away, and sighed, “I just don’t know what to think about our relationship. We have gotten so far yes, but we… I don’t know…” she sat down on her bed and sighed.  
Michael sat down next to her, and put his arm around, “Hey… Ci… I know it’s been hard, and I haven’t been the easiest guy lately. Heck, I don’t even think I know how to talk to people without using sarcasm.” He looked down at his hands. “You know… I think I’m quite possibly the worst person on the planet sometimes.” He shook his head. “They only thing I got is my family and you…” he smiled at her. “But now that my family is gone, I got to keep an eye on you.” He hugged her.  
“So… you only want me around because your family is gone…? If I didn’t show up in your life it wouldn’t have made a difference?” she asked sadly.  
“What?” he looked down and sighed, “Look, Ci-Ci… I really do care about you. God, I do, I just… need you to trust me right now. I do love you.”   
“But you love Amanda….” She looked down sadly.  
“Yeah… Yeah… I do…” he looked down at the ground and covered his head in his hands. “God… I’m sorry, I just… living with someone that long, I guess you develop feelings for them. I’m not happy now, if you haven’t figured out.” He said. “Look Ci… I love you. I do, I mean, wow… there’s an overwhelming feeling inside my chest when I am around you. I feel happy, I feel like me again. Or, close enough to me as I can get…” he smiled at her. “Ci… I love you.”  
“You wouldn’t divorce your wife… the woman who you are currently unhappy with… for me…” she said covering up her head with her sheets.  
“Jesus…” Michael rubbed the back of his head and sighed. “Look, I can’t promise you anything…” Michael said.  
She stood up and put her hands on her hips, “I can’t take this Michael!! This back and forth!! I want to be with you Michael! I want to be there with you when need me! I want to live out the rest of my days with you!!” she said angrily. “Michael, I love you! I want to BE with you!” she said.  
“I want to be with you too, Ci!! But I can’t just leave my family! I brought them here! I’m responsible for them! For God’s sake! Give me some credit here!” Michael said shaking his head in disgust. “Why can’t you just be happy with what we got?”   
“Because Michael, I have never once forgot you. Even when I was in Liberty City. For 22 years, I have been in love with you! I have wanted to be with you from the beginning! But-“

“But you left! You left the relationship!!” he said angrily, “Cierra, my heart broke that day! I walked away, only because you walked away from us! I was willing to work it out! You think you were the only one that suffered?! Out of all the regrets I have in my mind, this is one of the top 2! Yeah!! I should have fought for you! I should have made an effort to give you all that I could! But I didn’t and this is what happened!” he said. “Ci… I love you, I still do… I just… got a lot going on.” He sighed as he noticed her face, it was a face that was in pain, that was scared and unsure. “Look Ci… I can’t promise anything, but eventually we can be together. But ultimately it’s up to you. Right now, I can’t give up on my family. Now that I’m back in the business, I am a danger to them and myself, and I have to protect them. I made that family, Ci. I made that, and I can’t just abandon it. You told me long ago, that I didn’t take responsibility for my mistakes. Well now I am, now I am… and I will do what it takes to keep them safe.”   
Cierra looked at him sadly, but it was a silent admiration, she was happy to see him willing to take responsibility for his mistake. “I understand… Michael… just answer me this…”   
“Yeah… what is it?” he asked.  
“What will you do, when you retire from crime?” she asked.  
“I’ll leave, I suppose. Maybe leave the family… stay with you. Or something. I’ll be with you in the end…” he smiled at her.   
“Are you sure you want to do that?” she asked Michael, a sense of doubt in her tone.  
“Well yeah, I mean… what else do I have to lose huh? Nothing.” Michael cocked a smile at her. He placed his hand on hers and grasped it. Her hands felt small in his. She was always rather short, 5’3 she stood. Barely enough to be noticed, but she made up for it in her threatening disposition. She always knew how to scare people, if pushed far enough. A talent that Michael was able to share with her too.  
“If you are sure… we will discuss it later.” She looked up at him and smiled. He pat her head and kissed her forehead. “Listen, Ci… we will figure everything out. We can still see each other… just… keep it on the down low for now, alright?” he said giving her a smile.  
Michael got up from the bed and sighed a breath of relief, “Oh God, it feels good to get that off my chest.” He smiled. “Now I know for sure what I want. Maybe it’s what I needed this whole time.” He flashed her a grin before stepping outside, “Hey Ci? If you ever need help, call me, alright?” he said. He placed his hand on his heart, almost to check to see if he was alive. Perhaps it was his way of seeing if he really wanted it. He was still struggling with the idea, but he did want happiness, perhaps that happiness was with her… he smiled at her again and closed the door, leaving for his house.  
Cierra smiled at the door that Michael left out of. She sighed at looked at her desk, the one picture that would change the whole matter was in that desk. But she couldn’t seem to bear the idea of making him feel more guilty than he already had. She shook off the feeling and looked inside her desk. Maybe it wasn’t meant to be, maybe he shouldn’t know… no… he did need to know sooner or later. She looked at the picture of a young man with blue eyes, and red hair. He had a fiery expression and a serious demeanor to him. She smiled at the picture and put it back in her desk. “He will know one day, even if it kills me, he’ll know the truth.” Just then, her phone rang, she ran to her cellphone, hoping it was Michael. She gasped when she glanced at the bright screen. It wasn’t Michael, but rather someone who meant more to her than Michael. She fumbled to reach the phone, but he grabbed it quickly and answered in a quick and exasperated tone. “H-hello? Oh hello, sweetheart… I’m so glad to hear your voice! I’m sorry baby… I’m just busy.” She chuckled. “Oh… yes, well I’ll tell you everything that happened…” she looked down at her necklace and sighed, “But first… I must tell you the whole truth… you see… I’m here about… your father.”


	8. Trust Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cierra meets a mysterious person that is in town for her.

Chapter 8: Trust Me  
It was Eight in the morning. Cierra had just woken up an hour ago. She had promised him to meet him at the old diner near that famous movie theater. She had promised him that they would talk, at least talk about Michael, and nothing else. She parked her car near the Diner, and walked towards the door. She saw her son’s car and sighed. This was it, she was going to talk to him, finally after 6 months. She walked into the Diner and saw her son sitting at the booth all the way in the back.  
“Noah,” she smiled at him warmly. “I’m glad you are here, I was worried you wouldn’t show.” She sat down at the booth. Her son smiling warmly back at her.  
“Hey mom. Everything alright?” Noah asked.  
“Yeah, just fine.” She smiled warmly at him. “How is college life?”   
“Great, making As, as if that was a surprise.” He scoffed.  
She chuckled at him, leaving him to look at her confused. “What?” he asked.  
“Nothing, you’re just… like your father.” She said looking down at her hands.  
“My father?” he looked offended, “You mean the man who abandoned us?” he asked.  
Just then the waitress came by, “Hello, may I take your order?” she asked with a ginger smile.  
“Yeah, just a black coffee for me.” Cierra responded.  
“Same,” Noah said, folding his arms and frowning at his mother in a suspicious manner.   
“Mom, I don’t get it.” He continued when the waitress walked away. “You said that you hated him, why are you acting like a school girl? Didn’t he leave you?” he asked.  
“No, well… not really.” She sighed, “Look, I need to tell you the truth.” She said with a sad expression on her face.   
“Oh no… you mean there’s more to this crap?” Noah asked.  
“Yes, well… honestly…” she sighed again, “I lied to you about your father. I kicked him out of our home. He did cheat on me. Yes, but I was the one who kicked him out. He wanted to stay and work things out. But I was mad and I felt abandoned, so I kicked him out.”   
“Good riddance, I say.” Noah said angrily.  
The waitress shuffled back and placed the coffees down. “You guys need anything else? Any cream or-“   
“Get lost!” Noah yelled. The waitress looked offended and walked away without saying another word.  
‘Definitely like his father…’ Cierra thought to herself.  
“Mom, this is crazy. So you exaggerated the story, he still betrayed us.” He said, his blue eyes piercing hers. It was a cold stare, that was threatening but warm. Just like Michael.  
“You don’t understand, I never told him about you… I never even wanted him in my life at the time.” She confessed.  
“Oh, and you can forgive him? Let’s not forget that he slept with a stripper.” Noah said slamming his hand on the table.  
“Don’t speak about your father like that!!” Cierra said standing up. The whole restaurant had their eyes glued to Cierra.  
Noah looked up at his mother, giving her a glare that said, ‘Sit down, before you make an even bigger fool of us.’ He spoke silently and calmly, holding back his aggravation towards his mother, “I don’t consider that man my father… last time I checked, you were the only person to raise me my whole life.” Noah said taking a sip of his drink.  
Cierra sat down and drank her coffee as well, the restaurant finally returning to it’s rowdy noise levels. She composed herself before answering. “Look Noah…. I know it’s hard for you to accept this now. Especially after all I told you these past 22 years. But… all I ask is that you meet him. That you get to know him personally. At least just for a little while.” She said, almost begging him.  
Noah looked to the side, avoiding eye contact with his mother for a brief moment. “I don’t know mom… I bet you didn’t even tell him, did you?” he asked.  
“No, I didn’t. But I will.” She smiled at him, a glimpse of hopefulness reached her eyes.  
“How do you expect him to react? Happy? What if he reacts poorly what then?” he asked.  
“I don’t think he will, Noah. After all me and him…” she stopped and looked down at her hands suddenly.  
“You and him what… mom?” he looked at his mother in a confused but suspicious way.   
“Me and him… are…. Lovers again.” Cierra said closing her eyes. Bracing herself for what her son was about to say.  
“Oh great… fantastic! That means that I HAVE to see him now. I have to see the man who was never a father to me, who happened to provide the DNA to me… just because you are sleeping with him?!” Noah said offended.  
“Noah! Don’t you dare speak to me like that!!” she hissed at him, to avoid making another scene like earlier.  
“Why not mom?! Don’t you see I’m trying to look out for you?! You never moved on and all you ever did was raise me on your own. You used to speak of Michael all the time! You never shut up about him! …wait…” he looked at her shocked, “It all makes sense now… you were in love with him even then! Oh my God! Are you kidding me?! This guy who was a huge scumbag is now a nice and amazing martyr?!” Noah said annoyed.  
“No! It’s not like that! I love him okay?” Cierra said defensively.  
“Sure mom! Sure you love him now! But what if he cheats on you again! I mean, is he even married?!” he asked.  
“About that…” Cierra said… a look of guilt crossing her face. She gripped her cup hard now, trying to hold back her guilt in her stomach.  
“Oh Dear God… Mom! You slept with a married man, someone who left you for a stripper?! Oh God mom! That’s worse than what he did!” Noah said angrily. “Mom! I can’t believe this!”   
Cierra looked down at her coffee sadly, she was unable to look her son in the eye. “I’m sorry… I just… he’s not happy with her… his wife. If it makes you feel any better she’s the stripper from before…” she looked up at Noah.  
Noah looked at her shocked, “Oh, and that makes it all better! Please mom! I don’t know what has gotten over you!!” Noah said shaking his head. “This is bad mom, real bad.”   
Cierra sighed and looked down at her feet. “I don’t know what to say to you… all I can say is that I… love him. And we are planning on making the best of everything… we are going to tell his wife when everything is safe…” she said sighing to herself.  
“Safe…?” Noah looked at his mother again, his eyebrows shot up. In his gut, he knew that something bad was about to come out of his mother’s mouth.  
“…. He’s working to pay off a debt and he’s involved with some bad people. He’s not a bad man… Noah he-“   
“Save it mom… just…. Save it. I don’t want to hear anymore. I think I have heard enough.” He got up from his seat and placed money on the table for his mother. “I’ll pay for the coffee… I just need a few days to myself mom. I need to think. I’ll be going back to Liberty City in 2 weeks.” He walked out of the restaurant and left his mother behind. Her face still riddled with guilt. She couldn’t believe her own son felt that way. She got up from her seat and left the diner, going to her car and driving back to her home.  
As she arrived to her home, she started to contemplate her life. Was her relationship with Michael truly healthy? She was happy with him, she actually felt safe with him, she felt like he was just as they were when they were teenagers. She smiled, she had to be doing the right thing. If it felt good, it must not be as bad as it seemed. She took out her phone and dialed Michael, “Maybe I could go on a date with him… maybe he’d like that.” She grinned to herself as the phone rang. She went up to her door reached for her keys. Michael finally answered after 3 rings. “Hey Ci!” Michael answered happily.  
“Hey Mikey.” She giggled. “Would you like to go see a movie? I’ll buy the food if you buy the tickets.” She laughed.  
“Sure Ci. Let me get in my car and I’ll meet you there.”   
As she put her key in the lock, she was suddenly grabbed by a strong grip. Her phone dropping to the ground. She felt the strong grip grab her by the throat, dragging her and choking her as she struggled. She tried to reach for her gun, but another hand grabbed it before she could, she screamed as loud as she could muster. “HELP MEEE!!! MICHAEL!!!! PLEASE!!!” she screamed, attempting to kick and jab at her attackers. But her attackers were too strong, and refused to let go. Her petite body felt like a sack being tossed around. She was defenseless, all her training was useless at the time. She tried stepping on toes, biting the arm that had grabbed her, but no use. They were too strong and seriously wanted to harm her. She screamed again, this time louder. “MICHAEL!!! HELP ME! MICHAEL PLEASE!!” she knew her phone was still on, she just prayed Michael could hear her.   
Michael stood shocked, listening on the other end. “Cierra!!” he cried out. “Hello?! Can you hear me!?” he looked outside his living room window, and saw Cierra’s apartment from there. He saw her auburn hair bouncing as she struggled to get away. Michael rushed outside and yelled into the phone, “Hang on Cierra! I’m coming baby!” he ran to his car and started it faster than he could muster. “I’m not gonna let some punks take you away! I already lost you once baby! I’m not gonna lose you again!” he said speeding towards her house.  
The skinnier attacker stomped on the phone, picked it up and threw it across the street. “Shut up!!” he slapped Cierra across the face, and glared at her through his hockey mask. “You are not going to speak another word! You are gonna lead us to De Santa! If you talk, I’ll kill you!” he slapped her again. But she didn’t cry, she glared at him. Her eyes staring him down, leaving a cold shiver to his spine. The attacker didn’t like how she glared at him. It was honestly intimidating. “Don’t look at me like that!!” he took out the gun he confiscated from her, and smacked her on the head with it, until she was knocked out. Cierra’s head was pounding from where he hit her, the whole world seemed to spin faster now, making her body feel light. She looked up at the morning sky, feeling her body go limp as she succumbed to the unconsciousness.


	9. Solider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael saves Cierra and the truth of Noah comes out.

Chapter 9: Soldier  
“Michael De Santa, where is he?!” the man screamed at Cierra. She shook her head, her face bruised now from the interrogation. She was bleeding from her wounds they inflicted on her, her hands were tied back on a steel pipe, her shirt was ripped open, and her left leg was broken. The beaten her to the point where she was barely conscious anymore. Her body was stabbed multiple times. She looked up at him, her eyes blurred, “I don’t know who that is…” she said weakly.  
“Bull!!” he slapped her again, “You want me to break another bone? Or do you want me to stab you again?! We aren’t afraid of hard interrogation! We know you are involved! We know you have been helping him!” he screamed.  
“You IAA fools can’t break me… I won’t say a word.” She smiled at him, her confidence beaming.  
The IAA was an investigation agency devoted to putting away criminals. They were infamous for their dangerous interrogation methods, they are also famous for the countless murders because of said interrogation.  
“AH!!” he stabbed her again, this time closer to her heart. “We will murder you next time if you don’t tell us! You’re the only lead we got! We know everything! We have pictures of you with him! We have bugged his house!”   
Cierra winced in pain, her chest burning from the stab. She coughed up blood, and shook her head, her voice rasped at him, “I don’t know who that is… you can’t break me… you can murder me all you want. I won’t tell you anything.” She coughed again, and lowered her head in pain.  
“You are the most stubborn woman I have ever seen! I don’t want to kill you! But if I must I will! I will only ask once more…” he raised his knife over his head, “Where… is Michael De Santa?”   
She shook her head and smiled, “I don’t know… what are you going to do about it?” she mocked. He took out his gun from his holister. It was a 9mm, not enough to leave a mess, but enough to kill her. “So, you’re going to be a pain huh? I guess I have to kill you after all. You are useless, and you are in love with a dead man.” He pointed the gun at her head. Cierra smiled, “At least, my death… was for a reason…” she closed her eyes, expecting the darkness to greet her. A gun fired, but she wasn’t dead…? She was still alive?  
She opened her eyes, she looked up, the agent was no longer standing before her, but by her feet. She looked down confused, did he…. Die? She looked up at the figure in a ski mask, that stood before her. He had a gun in his hands, he stood in front of her, breathing heavily, he was covered in blood and glass. She examined him closely, he looked at her, his eyes gleaming a little. She looked closer at the man, his eyes were a bright blue… just like…   
“Michael!” Cierra cried.  
“Hey Ci…” he smiled at her, wiping the blood away from his cheek. “Good to see you’re alive.” He approached her, and untied her from the pipes. She fell to her knees due to the unbearable pain. Michael held her up, and carried her in his arms, like a prince to a princess. “Got yah…” he smiled at her. “They really banged you up… Ci…” he took noticed of the damage inflicted on her. “Oh, sweetheart. You’re covered in blood and brusies…” he looked away from her, trying to hold back his anger. He couldn’t get angry right now. He could go on a murdering spree right now… she was damaged badly; she looked like she was an inch to death… He had to be strong for her. “Don’t worry Ci… I’ll take care of you”   
“How did you find me?” Cierra asked.  
“I followed the kidnappers in my car, and found them at IAA.”  
“Did you get in here all by yourself, Micheal?” she asked.  
“Nah, I had T and F help me. I had them meet me somewhere nearby with masks. We found their weaknesses in their defense and worked towards saving you.” He smiled.  
“Oh! Where are they?” she asked.  
“Just outside. Don’t talk, okay? Conserve your energy.” He held her body close to him. “You’re safe now… I promise.” Michael said kissing her forehead.  
Everything around her was blurry. She couldn’t seem to focus, “M-Michael… I-I feel faint…” She looked up at Michael, his image fading from her vision. She could hear him faintly call out her name in panic. The darkness of her mind swallowed her and she laid limp in Michaels’ arms.  
Thirty Years ago…  
Cierra walked down the halls of Ludendorff High School. She was nervous, it was her first day of High School, would anyone like her? She was a studious student, often keeping to herself. She passed a few of the students. She knew these kids for years, but for her it felt like she was meeting them for the first time. It was a different playing field than Middle School. She looked down at the floor, maybe if she counted the tiles, she could just avoid everyone’s eyesight all together. It was rough for her, she wanted to be happy too, wanted to not worry about what anyone else thought. But she was scared of what people thought of her. She never had a chance to stand out in her family, she was from a big family after all, full of delinquents. She covered her chest with her books, it was her protection from the others.  
She suddenly felt a jolt, a bump that made her fall over. She just ran into someone, great… she looked up at who she ran into and apologized. “I’m sorry… I just… sorry…”   
The boy smiled, “Hey, it’s alright, I wasn’t paying attention.” He held his hand out to offer her help, “You okay?” he asked.  
She noticed the boy’s eyes first thing; they were a beautiful light blue, just like the sky. He was handsome, tall and seemed to have a bright demeanor about him. She took the boy’s hand as he pulled her up. He smiled warmly at her, and shook the same hand that he helped her up with. “Hey, I’m Michael Townley. What’s your name?” he asked.  
She smiled at him, her heart fluttering, “C-Cierra Robinson…” she smiled at him warmly.   
“Nice to meet you… “ he patted her head, “You’re pretty cute you know.” He smiled at her.  
“W-what?” she stuttered, almost dropping her books.   
Michael laughed, “You heard me. Anyway, it’s nice meeting you.” He noticed her discomfort and smiled at her again, “Hey, don’t be afraid to hang around me okay? You look like you could use a friend.” He pat her head again, “I’ll take care of you, okay?” he said with another bright smile.   
As he walked away, Cierra blinked. Where did that kindness come from? Was he naturally that open? Or was he just lonely? Maybe he connected with her easily. She shook her head, what would a cute boy want to do with her anyway? She chuckled and walked away. He really was handsome. She started to fantasize what it was like to be with a boy like that.  
Cierra slowly opened her eyes, her whole body was aching from the pain she had received, the bright light blinded her at first. She looked up and the first thing she saw was Michael. She smiled at him, he smiled back. She looked to be in the hospital, the bland white walls and white ceiling was a dead giveaway.   
“Hey, Ci… how you feeling?” he asked.  
“Well, I got a lot of holes in me, and I have a broken limb, but other than that, pretty okay.” She smiled.  
Trevor was there as well, along with Franklin, “Yeah! That’s the spirit. Just walk it off!” he pat her leg, and she cringed from the pain.  
Michael punched Trevor in the arm, and glared at him, Trevor glared back, but didn’t say a word to him.  
Franklin pat Cierra on the back, “Glad you’re okay, Ci… you’re tough man. You survived all that, and still have remained conscious, despite it! You got my respect for sure.” He smiled at her.   
Franklin was a good kid, someone who was kind in his own way, down to earth and easy to get along with. He seemed the only normal one among the three boys.   
She chuckled to herself, “Well, what can I say? I got someone who I have to protect, and I suppose he’s repaid the favor.” She smiled broadly at Michael.   
Michael smiled back at her, he sat down at her bed, “So… what did they IAA want with you?” he asked.   
All three men were interested now, they stared at Cierra with full focus now. She looked at all of them and shook her head, “They wanted Michael. They’re suspicious, and they have been following me. I think they bugged my house, and your house too Michael. I can help you find them later if you want.” She smiled at him.  
“Sure Ci…” he looked away thinking to himself, “Great… just what we need, the cops getting suspicious. We gotta keep it down from now on. Just keep things quiet guys. For Cierra’s sake.” He looked at Franklin and Trevor.   
Trevor looked at Michael annoyed, “We can still do small stuff right?” he asked.  
“Do whatever you want. Let’s just avoid heists for a while, got it?” Michael said.  
“Great! I do have a business to run you know.” Trevor folded his arms. “TP Inc. Your one stop for all your drugs and guns needs.” Trevor grinned to himself.   
Cierra shook her head, “Don’t repeat that to me, please.” She couldn’t believe Trevor so easily let out that information. Then again, it’s Trevor, he really doesn’t care about a lot.  
Franklin shook his head too, “Alright, well, now what do we do? It’s kind of dangerous to go anywhere with Cierra like she is now. It’s gonna be weeks before she can do anything, man.” Franklin said pointing at Cierra.  
“You’re right, F. We can’t risk her life anymore. So how do we communicate with her?” Michael asked.  
“Well, we can send Pigeons. I’m sure Wade could conjure up some pigeons for us.” Trevor said.   
Wade was a kid who was always working for Trevor. He didn’t seem quite right in the head, as he sounded like a little kid when he spoke. He was rough looking, with a hint of childlike wonder. It was quiet unsettling.  
“That’s a disaster, and you know it. Besides, why do you get Wade to do it anyway? The kid’s out his mind!” Michael said shaking his head in disbelief.  
“Well I don’t see you guys coming up with anything clever!” Trevor said offended.  
“Look we’ll work something out later, maybe we should let Ci sleep.” Franklin said, “We got her in enough trouble as it is.”   
Michael smiled at Franklin, “You’re right let’s-“  
“WHERE IS SHE!?” a voice called out from the hallway. Everyone cocked their heads towards the door. Michael became suspicious of the voice, as he placed his hand on a concealed weapon. “More IAA?” he asked.   
Cierra recognized the voice and felt herself sink into her bed, “Oh God…” she muttered to herself. The door slammed open, and Michael almost had his gun out, but Cierra put her hand on his arm. He looked down at her confused, only to realize that she had a stern look on her face. He put his gun away, as the person marched inside.   
It was a boy with red hair, just like Cierra’s and blue eyes as piercing as Michael’s. He looked at all the men in the room and glared at them. Seeing them as dangerous individuals who looked like they could hurt her. “Don’t even think about touching her! She isn’t going anywhere! Got it!” he threatened.  
Trevor raised an arm at him, “You little sh-“ he was stopped by Michael, who was previously stopped by Cierra, he looked over at Franklin as well and shook his head at both of them. “It’s okay. She knows him.”   
“She better! I mean I am her-“ Noah started, but Cierra finished, “He’s my son… everyone this is Noah…” she said looking down at her hands, “This is…” she looked at Michael and sighed, “This is OUR son…” she held Michael’s hand as she said it. Michael’s eyes dialated, “My… My son?” he asked.   
“Yes, Michael, your son. I had him 5 months after I arrived in Liberty City.” She said answering any questions that he might have had. “This is Noah, Michael. Your son.” She smiled at Michael, hoping he’d understand. “And… you tell me this now?!” he asked, obviously hurt that he didn’t know sooner.  
“Don’t yell at her! She had every right not to tell you.” Noah said folding his arms.  
Franklin and Trevor looked at each other uncomfortable. “Woah, this is some heavy stuff, Me and T will leave, alright? We’ll hit you up later, Mike. You get better Ci… talk to you soon.” Franklin said walking out the door.   
Trevor turned to them and grinned, “Oh yeah! I knew something had to come out of all of this! He looks like you Mike, I’m not sure if that’s a good thing or not, considering you’re ugly as sin… but-“   
“Just go!” Michael said annoyed. He turned his attention back to Noah and Cierra as Trevor left. “So, this is my son?” Michael asked.   
“Yes, this is your son.” She repeated for him, just in case he didn’t get it the first time. “He does look like me… but he resembles you as well.” He smiled at Cierra and Noah.  
Noah glared at him and shook his head, “I’m not related to you… all you ever do is treat my mom like crap!” Noah frowned at him.  
Michael glared at Noah, and almost said something, but Cierra stopped him. “No, you’re wrong, Noah…” she looked at him sternly.  
“Why am I wrong mom? Just because you are biased about him?” Noah asked.  
“Why would I be biased about him, Noah, if he was bad to me?” she asked.  
“You’d be surprised mom.” Noah said annoyed, “You are obsessed with him, but look at what he did to you! If it weren’t for him, you wouldn’t be in this situation!” he said angrily.   
“No, I was in this situation because of my job…” she said calmly. “My job is dangerous Noah.”   
“Sure mom, how fortunate that you ended up like that, and how lucky that he found you. I know he did something to you!” Noah said.  
“That’s enough!” Cierra said angrily. “You will not speak to me that way! You don’t understand the situation!” she sat up in bed. She finally garnered the courage to stand up to Noah, she previously had given him slack because of the news, but now she wanted to put him in his place. “Michael… your father, is a dangerous man, yes, he isn’t the father of the year, and he has been known to be anything but perfect… but one thing he isn’t is a bad man towards me. He is a wonderful man, someone who loves me regardless. My injuries were by a corrupt agency looking for him. I honestly would have been hurt by someone else if not for Michael. My job is dangerous, my life is dangerous. My injuries were because I stood up for Michael. Do you think that I for one second would bring myself to near death for a man who didn’t love me? He risked his life and possibly jail time to save me. He risked EVERYTHING to save me. Do you think I’m that stupid Noah?” Cierra asked.  
Noah looked away sadly, defeated by his own mother. He looked back at his mother, with tears in his eyes, “It’s hard mom… it’s hard on me…”   
Cierra held her arms out, offering a hug to him. Noah hugged his mother and cried, “I know Noah… I know… but from now on, things will be simpler. You have your father now… I know it will take time… but you will be happier with him now.” She smiled at Michael who smiled back. He pat Noah on the back. “So, I guess I’m your pop now.” He smiled.  
“I guess so…” Noah looked away unsure how to process it all. “Hey… um…” he looked at Michael now, “Thanks… for saving my mom…” he looked back down, blushing at little.   
Michael smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder, “Yeah, no problem.”   
Noah looked at Cierra again, “Look mom, I’m not happy with what you do still… but…” he looked back at Michael. “If he protects you… I know everything will be okay. Just… promise to be careful okay?” he asked.  
“What made you change your mind?” Cierra asked puzzled.  
“You seem to do this crazy stuff… because you love him… admittedly we all do crazy things for people we love.” He smiled at her, “I won’t pretend that it isn’t insane, or stupid. But… you seem happier. So, I suppose right now, that’s all that matters.” Noah said hugging his mom again.  
He got up and walked towards the door, “Listen mom… I’ll visit everyday okay?” he opened the door and paused, looking back at her, “Hey, um… mom?”   
“Yeah, son?” she asked.  
“I’m sorry for how I acted…” he said. He turned back to the door and opened it, leaving his father and mother in silence.   
It was silent for a few seconds, until Michael finally spoke. “He’s definitely our kid…” he laughed.  
“You think?” she asked sarcastically.  
“My anger, and your stubbornness. Yep, I’d say that’s our creation.” He laughed.   
“Well he seems to have accepted you now… I think that’s pretty good.” She said placing a hand on his.   
“Yeah, I suppose so…” Michael smiled at her. “I have a son… another son…” he sighed to himself, “It’s hard to take it all in.” he laughed.   
“I know… I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner.” Cierra looked down sadly.  
Michael didn’t say a word, and lifted up her chin with his hand, he planted a kiss on her lips, “The more I see you, the more you surprise me.” He chuckled, “It’s exciting really.”


	10. It's All Coming Back to Me now.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cierra revisits her memories with Michael and when they first fell in love.

Chapter 10: It’s All Coming Back to Me Now.  
January, 17 1983  
It’s me again, Cierra. I saw Michael Townley again today. It’s getting harder and harder to talk to him. I get all choked up. He’s s o handsome, so smart, brave. Just amazing. I never know how to go about approaching him about my affections. Man I am hopeless. I will have to talk to him sooner or later. Or this emotion will just eat me up. 

January, 24 1983

I got Michael to agree to see me in front of my house tomorrow morning. We’re gonna walk together to school. We usually do, I mean, it’s not foreign for us to do it, so he was confused when I asked him. He doesn’t seem to avoid me, which I am happy about. I’m glad it’s not some high school cliché, which would be pretty sucky. I need to tell him though. 

January 25, 1983  
So I finally told Michael how I felt this morning. He was a bit hesitant to speak at first, after all, I had just spilled my emotions to him. He sighed and nodded at me carefully, “I… like you too, to be honest.” He smiled at me. He scratched the back of his head, “Uh… look let’s talk about this on the way to school okay? It’s snowing, and well… I don’t want to be late.” He laughed.   
It was the most silent walk I had ever experienced, I never got the answer back at my house. I mean, he said that he liked me too, but did it mean we were in a relationship or not? I am even more confused than I was before. Great…  
Finally he spoke, about a mile from School, “Look… if you want to date, that’s fine. Just… know that I am not sure how to go about doing this.” He smiled at me.  
I looked at him confused, “What? You’re concerned about your jock friends, and how they will laugh about you being with a girl like me? You’re scared to confess about that?” I said defensively.  
“Wha-? No… I mean, they’ll give me crap, sure. But… that’s how they always act. Whatever. I’m more concerned with how you’ll react to my family… I mean, we’re not exactly the cleanest family in town…”  
“Pretty much everyone knows in town, they just choose to ignore it…” I said sadly.   
Everyone in town knew of Michael’s abusive father, and his tendency to beat Michael in broad daylight. Everyone just turned a blind eye, for fear of getting involved… it was sad really. I didn’t like it, I mean… I would defend him, but… Michael’s dad is really scary. A big guy… with a lot of tattoos and scars. He used to be in a gang, I think …  
Michael shrugged, “Yeah… I don’t really care about any of that stuff, but man were you excited to defend yourself.” He laughed lightheartedly. “You got guts, and I think that’ll get you far. That’s why I like you… or… one of the reasons anyway.” He smiled patting my head. “Look, Ci…”  
“Did you just call me Ci?” I asked.  
Michael looked up shocked, “Y-yeah… well I mean… if you want, I can call you that, if not, I understand. It is weird.” He laughed.  
“N-no… it’s fine. Really.” I smiled, “It sounds cute.” I said smiling wider.  
“O-oh… um… good…” he scratched the back of his head, “I um… never have done this before. You know, the whole dating thing…” he said nervously.  
“It’s okay… I mean… neither have I.” I smiled.  
“Y-yeah… but I mean… you’re so…”   
“Unpopular?” I asked annoyed.  
“No! No… I meant… so… studious. You know, more concerned with grades. And well, I never knew you had a thing for me, so it threw me off.” He laughed, showing that sweet smile of his.  
“Michael… I always had liked you since we met…” I said smiling at him.  
Michael smiled back, suddenly grabbing my hand, “Um… so we’re boyfriend and girlfriend right? I mean… if you think you can handle my family. You know.” He said biting down on his lip.  
“Y-yeah! Sure… I mean… my family is crazy too… S-so… nothing new here!” I said, letting out a really gross chuckling noise, smooth… real smooth.  
Michael nodded at me, “Alright… so… um… we’re a couple… cool!” he said beaming at me. “Forgive me if I sound like a dope. I usually am smooth when I talk. It’s just… I feel nervous around you. You’re so smart and all.” He said scratching the back of his head again.  
“It’s fine Michael…” I said smiling at him. “Um… Michael… we can take it slow for now, if you wish. We don’t have to go so fast.” I said innocently.  
“Oh! No! I have to treat you like a princess!” Michael smirked his mischievous little smirk. “I don’t mind rushing things…”   
That’s when I blushed; I could feel my whole face getting hot, which made Michael laugh hard. “I knew that would get you! God, you are easy.” He smiled at me.  
“Shut up!” I said defensively. “You are terrible!” I said chasing after him.  
After horsing around, we went to school, and well nothing changed. I mean from this morning. But it’s a start at least… 

30 years later…  
Cierra closed her old diary and chuckled, “Those were the good old days…” she sighed looking at the package she had received from her son. He apparently went through old things she had in her apartment. Her old locket, her books she had cherished for years, even her old journal that she had kept from high school. Reading it made her realize how long she had truly known Michael. The transition from a nice boy attending high school… only caring about the big game… to a gangster always baffled her. How could that sweet quarterback suddenly turn criminal…? She figured it might have to do with all the abuse his father placed on him. Cierra sighed again, trying not to think too heavily on the matter. She heard a knock at her hospital room door, and spoke up, “Come in!”   
She held her breath, hoping it wasn’t someone like IAA. But instead poked through the crack in the door, was Franklin. She sighed a breath of relief. “God, you made me feel tense.” Cierra said laughing, catching her breath again.  
Franklin laughed, “Easy, Ci, it’s just me. I’m not gonna hurt ya, promise.” He said smiling.   
“Sorry… I just gotta be careful, especially with IAA snooping around.” She said, an obvious annoyed expression on her face.  
“Hey, no problem, I got your back. Nothing will go wrong, while I have you under my watch.” He smiled.  
“Thanks…” she then noticed it was only Franklin this time, usually all three were together. She didn’t want to ask, but she felt it was necessary to find out. She looked up at Franklin, “Hey… um… not that I don’t appreciate a visit from just you Franklin bu-“  
Franklin interjected, “Well… Michael and Trevor are kind of… busy right now. Well… they are hiding out in the desert.” Franklin said bluntly. “But you didn’t hear from me.”   
Cierra’s eyes widened, “Oh God… what happened?” she asked.  
“Um… a little misunderstanding. Look Ci, I thought I should tell you, seeing as how you are getting out soon and all.” Franklin said sympathetically.  
“Thank you Franklin…” she said slowly. It was true, she was going to get out soon, within two days in fact. She had healed up after spending a month in the hospital. She looked down at her leg, and looked back up at Franklin. “I’m thinking about leaving early…”  
Franklin smiled, “I knew you’d get up as soon as you heard that. I’ll need your help sorting this mess out.” He said smiling at her. “I need you to help me with some jobs too.”   
Cierra laughed, “Fair enough. Look, thanks for telling me Franklin. That’s really helpful.”   
Franklin smiled at her, “Yeah, well, gotta keep an eye out for you. Ci. Michael needs you, he’s been asking about you.”   
Cierra nodded, “Thanks Franklin, I’ll go ahead and take my leave.” She dialed the nurse on her bed and nodded to him, “You better get out of here, it’s gonna be chaos for a bit.” She said smiling at him.  
Franklin nodded at her in understanding, “See you soon Ci, give me a call when you are free. Got it?” he asked.  
Cierra nodded at him, “Thanks Franklin, see you soon.” She said sitting up in bed this time, a look of concentration on her face. As Franklin left, she muttered to herself, “I swear to God Michael… you are going to be the death of me one of these days.” She sighed, “You’re worth it though…” she smiled.   
She looked at her journal and thought to herself, ‘Maybe… maybe I should elope with him… when all of this is done… we used to talk about it as kids. We can change our names… start somewhere new…’ she smiled to herself. “That’d be nice…” she said to herself.  
The nurse came in at that moment, and smiled at her confused, “What would be nice, Ms. Robinson?” she asked.   
Cierra looked at her, a bit of pink reaching her cheeks in embarrassment, “A-ah… well… um…” she straightened herself out, “I wish to leave early, I have important things to see to.” She said, her face showing a stern look of determination.


	11. Helpless When She Smiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael remembers an important event in his life, that changed who he was forever.

Chapter 11: Helpless When She Smiles  
“Hey Amanda… it’s Michael again… look, I need to talk to you… I need you home. Please… just call me, okay?” Michael said, his voice cracking over the phone. As he finished the voicemail, he hung up the phone. It had been months since his wife and kids were home. It was starting to really eat him up inside. He scratched the back of his neck and sighed. He was stuck with Trevor, something that he never expected to be. He chose to stay in his car though, and refused to bunk with him. His trailer always smelled of booze or… some unknown substance. Michael looked at his phone, and almost dialed Cierra… but chose not to. He wanted to clear his head… think of what he needed to do.   
If he was honest with himself, he was scared. He was scared of getting closer to Cierra, because he was missing his wife and children. But he had a child with Cierra. He felt his heart sink; it was painful to think about. This child was born after all that he had done to Cierra. Michael grunted and laid back on the car’s roof. It was so hot to the touch, but he didn’t care, his body was drenched in sweat, but he didn’t care, he had to wear a tank top with his dress pants, but he didn’t care. He was more concerned with his life anyway, what he was doing with it, and what he was going to achieve when everything was done and over with. Michael looked up at the sky, the once blue empty sky, was now orange and pink, the sun was fading into the distance, and his body felt like the setting sun… He ran his hand through his hair as he thought to himself, “One day… I’ll have everything worked out…” he smiled up at the sky, “Maybe it will happen sooner than later… but… I just need to pay off my debt, and then that’s it.” he chuckled, “Yeah… that’s it…” he felt his eyes get heavy, as he laid on top of the car. “I wish I knew what to do…” he mumbled to himself.  
Then he smiled to himself about a strange idea that had crossed his head. He could give the money to his wife… let her live in the house for the rest of her life, and then elope with Cierra… Yeah… that sounded more appealing. Maybe they can change their names too… change it to something they both can share… so then it would seem like they were married. Maybe… just maybe that’s what they needed. In the end it seemed more preferable. His family would no longer have him getting them into trouble, he would leave them money they can spend the rest of their lives with no worries, and Cierra would skip town with him. To him, that seemed more romantic and adventurous. It was something they once had considered when they were younger.   
********  
27 Years Earlier…  
“Michael! What are we going to do?” Cierra screeched.   
Michael was in his car, driving, just driving anywhere… “I-I don’t know! Give me a second to think!!” Michael said pounding his hand against his head, as the cop car chased after them. The cold and bitter snow was not uncommon in their town this time of year, but it sure did seem like a lot driving down the road.  
“W-why did you stab your father, Michael?!” she asked, her eyes watering from the fear.  
“I-I don’t know! He was reaching for you! I panicked okay?! I got scared!” Michael said defensively. “I didn’t want him to hurt you, like he did to me…” Michael said biting his lip.  
“Michael, we have to pull over! We have to stop!” she said, her eyes pleading.   
“You’re only saying that because you’re a good kid! You can’t expect me to do that, can you?” he asked annoyed. “I did something bad Cierra! My dad could be dead!!”   
“What are we going to do, Michael?” she asked him again.  
“W-we can…” he thought to himself. They could always elope… after all… they only cared about each other. But how would they make any money? They were only 18… so there was no way that they could make money off of just being a grocery store clerk. He bit his lip again, and looked out his rear view mirror; more cops have piled up by now. Eloping sounded so much more appealing now than turning himself in. “Alright. I got it Ci!” Michael said, his smile stretching across his face. “We can elope!”   
“Elope?! Michael, are you freaking kidding me?! We’re only 18! What are we going to do?!” she asked.  
“I don’t know!! I don’t know!! But it sounds a lot better right now then turning myself in! They turn good kids into hardened criminals in jail!” he said looking at his rear view mirror again. More and more police cars were piling up behind them. Their tiny town was turning into a dot as he kept driving. “We just need to drive, we can figure it out when we get there!” Michael said looking at Cierra.  
“Michael! Where are we going?” she asked.  
“I don’t know… anywhere but this town… anywhere is better than this place. How about Los Santos! Yeah! You know, San Andreas!” he said a nervous smile crossing his face. “We can live there, we can become famous! I can be a movie producer! You can be a writer! It’s perfect, Cierra!” he said smiling at her innocently.  
“Michael…” she looked out the window, at all the cops behind them, and then looked to Michael who looked more frightened then she had ever seen him, she bit her lip in thought, and then nodded. “Okay… let’s do this Michael!”   
Just as Michael reached for her hand, the car slipped on some ice, and started to swerve out of control, towards the forest. Michael suddenly grabbed Cierra as they went crashing into the woods. He held her close to his body, protecting her from the glass and debris.  
In the end… they crashed into a tree, and Michael was eventually caught by the cops. Cierra was let off, but it took a long time. She was hospitalized for a few weeks from scratches on her body, but it wasn’t serious. Just a few cuts here and there. In the end, Michael ended up in jail for 1 year. The Jury ruled that since his father had sustained injuries, that it was best for Michael to be locked up. Cierra waited on him though… she always waited on him despite what happened… But in the end, Michael was never the same boy.  
***************   
Michael had fallen asleep on his car, the hot desert air, had turned cool, and he was able to fall asleep. The desert air was cold by the time, so he was no longer drenched in sweat, but he was freezing on the cold hard metal of his car.  
Just as he was shivering, he felt a soft cloth fall on his body. He stirred awake and looked up at the figure before him. It was Cierra, the one person who had never given up on him. “Ci… you found me?” Michael said shocked.  
Cierra smiled at him, “Yeah, Franklin told me. What happened?” she asked.  
“Ah… Trevor, that idiot.” He looked up at Cierra, “He decided to kidnap the wife of the man who I happen to owe money to, so now he’s looking for me in Los Santos. So now I’m stuck in this dump.” He said annoyed. Michael sat up and sat on the hood with Cierra. “So, what happened to you? Are you better?” he asked.  
“Yeah… I’m fine.” She smiled at him.   
Michael wrapped his arm around her, with the blanket on the other end, and smiled at her. “I’m not exactly clean, but man, I missed you…” he hugged her suddenly.  
“Yeah, you smell of desert and sweat…” she laughed.   
“Yeah… sorry.” He said sympathetically.   
“So… what now Michael?” she asked.  
“I dunno… I was thinking of hiding out here for now until everything has worked out…” he said sighing.  
“Well… I wish I could offer to let you stay at my place, but considering that it’s near your house, I… think that would be a dangerous thing.” She said resting her head on Michael’s shoulder.  
He looked down at his feet, “Ci… I have been thinking about a lot lately… I really want to be with you… but… I still got my family to think about.” He said looking at her sadly.  
“I understand Michael…” she said with a sad smile.  
“Listen… um… I do have a plan. It’s not great right now. It’s still cooking in my head, but… when I got it all worked out… I want us to go somewhere else.” He said looking her dead in the eye.  
“Somewhere else, with your family?” she asked.  
“No Ci… I want to go somewhere with you and just you.” He said giving her a sweet smile.  
“M-Michael… you aren’t suggesting?” she asked shocked.  
“We can start where we left off 30 years ago… we can just pretend that no Police were after us, and that… there was no Amanda, no family, no nothing!” he said laughing. “Wouldn’t that be great?!”   
Cierra looked at the hood of the car shocked, “N-no! No Michael! We can’t just run away like that! This isn’t the past Michael! We can’t!” she said her mouth dry from shock.  
“Ci! This is our chance… to start where left off! Have what we used to have!” he said standing up suddenly. “You remember how simple it was back then? How sweet our relationship was? It was just us against the world! Nothing else!” he said grabbing her shoulders. “C’mon Ci… we have a million things we can see and do! Nothing will tie us down. All of our kids are old enough to find a job, and take care of themselves. Heck, Noah is in college! That kid will be fine! I can give all of my money to Amanda and the kids! No problem! It’ll be like old times!” he said looking at her in desperation.  
Cierra suddenly stood up, and shook her head at Michael, “No! No Michael! This isn’t like 27 years ago! We’re both so different Michael, we both have so much we need to take care of! We both have family!” she said stamping her foot down on the ground, “Michael! You can’t run away from your duties!”   
Michael shook his head, “I know you thought about it too, Ci! I know you think about it sometimes too! Sometimes we have to be selfish! For our own sake! Cierra! We could have each other again! I know you don’t want me to go back to my family! I don’t want you to forget about me either! Look… we don’t have to do it right now… but just think about it okay? We can sort it out when everything has calmed down…” Michael said smiling at her. “Please Ciera… think about it…”   
Cierra sighed, and scratched the back of her neck, “A-alright… I’ll think about it Michael… but we are only doing it on my terms. We aren’t leaving whenever you want to! Ultimately… it’s my decision!” she said pointing her finger at him, “I… need time to think about it Michael…” she said walking towards her car, “Look… I got things to do, I need to go see Franklin about a few things. Take it easy Michael, and…” she bit her lip, “Be careful…” she looked up at Michael’s blue eyes one last time before leaving for the car. His eyes were the one thing that was left of the sweet boy she fell in love with. He had changed… but that sweet boy was still there… somewhere.

**Author's Note:**

> As you may notice... this story is very much censored. That's because I have family who reads it and well... I'd rather not have them get upset at me over certain words that I use. The story is still the same regardless, just through the perspective of an OC and Michael. Also all of the titles of these chapters are named after love songs. :)


End file.
